


Depressed Angel and Helpful Dragon

by Keira



Category: D.Gray-man, Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira/pseuds/Keira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A D.Gray-man and Fairy Tail Crossover! When Allen Walker's world is destroyed and his inner Noah forces him to go into the Ark and a different dimension, will he find a reason to live? Or will he collapse in on himself because of the pain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It all started when the Noah attacked. They surprised the Order by appearing in the Ark, taking the science division off guard. They were all murdered without mercy, the Noah not letting anyone live. Once the Exorcists arrived, it was way too late. Allen Walker ran to the science division as fast of he could, but stopped dead when he saw the horrifying scene. The scientists were already dead, the Noah that were still present had mutilated their bodies. Once Kanda arrived, he instantly fought the remaining Noah, Jasdevi, who played along. Allen's silver eyes found Tyki Mikk's golden ones, who smirked as he wiped some blood off his hand. Allen's eyes flashed golden for second before his Innocence activated and he attacked. Soon, both Noah and Exorcist were exhausted, having fought at their max the entire time. Allen gasped for air as Tyki's hand invaded his body and squeezed his heart tightly. His vision became dark as he struggled in the Noah's grasp, but to no avail. His consciousness faded as his heart was beating rapidly, trying to get the intruder out. His last image was Tyki smirking at him, before he heard a scream, "ALLEN!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He woke up with a start, instantly jumping up as his consciousness returned, but he moved too soon. He stumbled as he found his footing, only to slip on something on the ground. He let the world sway and stop before opening his eyes, only to wish he never did. Actually, he wished he died and never woke up. On the ground was Lenalee, her blood what he slipped on. He fought the urge to cry as he saw his first friend from the Order dead, staring at the spot he was laying before. He looked around, trying to get the image out of his head. Around him, many were dead. Krory, Marie, Miranda, and even Lavi. He saw Tyki, but was surprised to see Mugen through his chest. He looked around for the only one who could of survived, but stopped when he saw the blue-black hair on the other side of the room. Allen ran over to his rival, and saw that he was still alive. "KANDA!!!" Allen yelled, hugging his friend around the shoulders, surprised when he got no response. "K-Kanda?" Allen looked at Kanda's face, who's eyes flickered at him. Blood dripped out of his mouth as he coughed. "A-Allen... You... must get out... The Noah... they... did something... This is the end... Escape into the Ark... like they tired too..." Kanda words were weakening as he spoke, Allen's eyes watered as he listened and refused. "You... have to... Or else... this was all for... nothing... Get out of here... Stupid Moyashi..." Kanda said, his eyes fading as he breathed his last breath. Allen cried out his name as the whole building started to collapse, fires starting up randomly. Allen felt a presence in his mind try to make him move, but he looked over at his friends corpses and held tight to the dead Kanda. He felt Nea try to take over, but he struggled his hardest to not move. He only wished to stay and die with his friends. But Nea wouldn't take none of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allen watched as his body walked on its own through the Ark, not in control as he looked at the many doors that lead to different places. He could feel Nea try to remember something important as he looked through the doors. Then the Ark started to collapse as well, Nea starting to panic as he tried to find the right door. "Come on. Any one of the doors will do. Why did I do such a good job at hiding them?!" Nea said in Allen's voice, desperate and worried. Allen would've been surprised at his tone , but was too numb to do anything. "Allen, stop being a baby! You remember when Mana said to you! You swore to Mana, that you'd never stop no matter what, that you'd keep walking until you died! You're the one who swore!" Nea yelled, Allen instantly taking control and opened the closest door, taking one last look a the crumbling Ark before stepping through the door that lead to who-knows-where.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allen fell through his memories, literally. Allen couldn't stop falling downward, his memories of his sad life showing all around him. As he started to fall faster, the memories started to fade, getting darker and darker before he was alone in the whiteness of the free-fall he was in. When the whiteness turned to blue sky, he felt his breath stop. He hit the ground on his back, not expecting it. His vision blurred as he tried to regain his breath. From what he could see, he was in a field somewhere. He could make out a town in the distance, but the distance too great for him to walk in his current condition. He laid his head down on the too green grass, wondering why he hated how nice the day was. He closed his eyes, the warm sun and the slight breeze peaceful and luring him to sleep.

"Hey, kid. Are you okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, kid. Are you okay?"

The silver eyes opened to see a pink-haired boy looking over him. He didn't respond.  
"Is that all your blood?" The pinkie asked the boy below him.  
The white-haired boy looked around him, trying to figure out where he was. From what he could see, he was in a field. Near the field was a town.  
"Where are you from?"  
No response.  
"Do you know where you are going?"  
Silence.  
"What happened?"  
The onyx eyes searched the mercury ones for anything to give away an answer.  
"Here, let me get you some help. I'm sure Gramps will be okay with that," the pinkette pulled the other boy's arm and pulled him to his feet. He swayed and fell into his prepared arms.  
"Whoa. Come on, kid. Can you walk?" he asked, getting no response, again. He sighed and wrapped the other boy's arm around his shoulder and half carried, half walked the boy to town. About halfway to the guild, he met Gray.  
"What'd you do?! Did you fight some stranger again?" The raven-haired boy asked mockingly.  
"Shut up, Ice Bastard. I found him like this in the field. He needs help," The pinkie angrily said. Gray noticed his rival's seriousness and put the white-haired boy's other arm on his shoulders. They both walked/carried him to the guild, quickly finding Mira to get help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later, after much needed medical attention from Mira, the white-haired boy responded.  
"Where am I?" He asked the white-haired woman beside him. She was surprised at his sad voice.  
"This is the guild, Fairy Tail. We are in Magnolia, in the land of Fiore. Do you know where that is?" She asked.  
"No." Was the boy's response.  
"Where are you from?" She tried.  
No answer.  
"What's your name?" She asked.  
The mercury eyes focused on his hands, concentrating.  
"Allen Walker." Was the reply after a few seconds.  
"Ok, Allen. Can you tell me what happened?" Mira tried to keep the boy calm and talking.  
"I... don't remember..." He replied, his eyes finally found hers. She almost got lost in the swirling mercury orbs.  
"That's ok, hun. As long as you're safe now. I'm gonna go get you some food. I'll be right back." Mira said, leaving the room to go to the kitchen.  
The boy watched the door close, a few seconds later getting out of the bed. He slipped out of the room, wearing the now-clean and still-drying cloak he was found in. He made no noise as he walked down the hallway, slipping past the kitchen his nurse was in, making food. He looked sadly at her, sending a mental apology that she will never receive, and went on his way. He was at the door when he heard the voices of the two who carried him to this place, outside the door. Allen slipped behind the door and the two walked in, not noticing him, and made their way toward the room. They saw Mira and went into the kitchen.  
Allen did not wait for them to come out and find him, so he went out the door, creeping his way through the busy room, everyone too engulfed in their conversations to notice the white-haired teen making his way to the door. He breathed in the fresh air and made his was through the town, earning a few looks he felt like his was used to getting. Allen felt better now that he was away from those people. For some reason, he felt like the air was different around those people, something was different about them then the people around him, who weren't as surprised by his looks like he was used to. But it didn't matter, Allen was leaving the town as son as he could. He knew he didn't have any money, but his feet took him to a bar, where his instincts told him to go over to a table of men and play the card game with them. So he did.~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Allen Walker was on a train to who-knows-where. As long as he was away from the people who made his arm and head hurt, he was happy. Once off the train, Allen found his way to a hotel, using the rest of his money to buy a room for the night. He went up to his room and fell right asleep, not even caring to change out his clothes, not that he had another pair. His dreams were anything but dreams. Nightmares of strange things unknown to him, people with strange abilities, monsters of people. Allen woke up in the morning covered in sweat and got out of bed. He walked down the stairs, smiled and waved to the lady at the front desk, and left the hotel.  
Since he didn't have anymore money, and he didn't see any bars around, Allen walked to the edge of town, stopping at the entrance of a forest. He took a deep breath, smelling the pine trees around him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours Earlier:  
Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster were walking back into hallway, curious to see the boy. They spotted Mira in the kitchen and went to talk to her. "Hey, Mira. What's up?" Natsu asked the female white-haired takeover mage.  
"I'm making the kid some food. He seem better now, and I got him to talk," she replied, surprising both boys.   
"Really? What did he say?" Gray asked.  
"He asked me where he was. And his name is Allen Walker." Mira replied, smiling as she finished up the food and putting it on a plate. "Natsu, can you get a glass and pour tea in it?" Mira asked, Natsu doing as he was told.  
"Hey, Flame-Brain. You're heating the tea up. I'm sure the boy doesn't want hot tea!" Gray yelled, making ice cubes and putting them in the glass. "Maybe the kid likes hot tea! You don't know, Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled, heating up to cup to melt the ice.  
"Boys, stop! Lets just give Allen his food. I'm sure he doesn't want to hear you two bickering like children," Mira scolded, taking the cup from Natsu and picking the plate up, "If you both wont fight anymore, then come on and follow me."  
"Aye," both boys replied, following Mira to the room. They arrived, Mira smiling.  
"Hey, Allen. I'm back. I brought company for you," Mira said kindly, but when she saw no one, she looked around.  
"Where'd he go?" Natsu asked, looking around as he stepped into the room.  
"Maybe the bathroom?" Gray questioned, and went to look, knocking on the door before entering, "Nope, not in here."  
"Now where could he have gone?" Mira questioned, putting the plate and glass on the table. Natsu sniffed the air.  
"He's not here. He left the room. I could smell it earlier, cuz he's wearing his cloak that was washed, and he smells like soap," Natsu said, leaving the room.  
"Where are you going?" Mira asked.  
"I'm gonna find him," Natsu replied, still walking toward the door.  
"Maybe he left for a reason? He probably just wanted to go home," Gray said, Mira shook her head.  
"He told me he didn't know where Magnolia is. Or Fiore, for the matter." Mira stated.

"He's still hurt, and confused. We cant abandon him," Natsu stated, opening the door and walking out into the main room.

"Lets get Lucy and Erza. They can help us look," Gray said, walking over to the table they were are.

"Ok. And Happy, of course." Natsu replied, walking with Gray to their teammates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He went... On a train..." Natsu said with much dismay. They all looked at each other and nodded.  
"Natsu, we need you. Please try your best to find him," Lucy said, her hand on his shoulder for comfort. Natsu smiled, half-hearted, and they got tickets and boarded the train, heading to find the missing boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Present Time:  
Allen Walker was walking though the woods, on a path. He could tell he could easily get lost, so he made sure to watch the path carefully. He sighed, looking around him. For a while now, he has felt strange. His head felt light, like he was breathing in helium. He didn't understand anything that was happening to him. He was in a strange place, walking with no destination in mind. All he could think of was some blurred words he once heard. Or maybe said.  
'I swear...I won't stop no matter what. I'll keep on walking as long as I live.'  
So Allen did. Until he heard a woman's scream somewhere up the path. He stopped, wondering if he should help. But his heart already decided, running toward the scream. In a clearing, he saw a group of men surrounding two women, who looked very scared. One saw Allen and yelled, "Help!"  
The men turned toward him, no weapon in sight. Allen wasn't strong, nor was he able to fight the men all together. But he ignored his brain and went with his instincts.  
"Get lost, boy!" One man said, turning back toward the women. Allen walked forward. The man faced him, his expression promising a painful death for disobeying him. But Allen didn't back down.

"Can we deal with him, Boss?" One of the men said and, getting a nod from the leader, was joined by another. They both walked toward the boy, who was trying to think of what to do. He look at the two women, giving them a nod, and they took the signal to run. The leader was clearly pissed to see them run away.  
"Kill him slowly."

"Yes, Boss," the two replied in sync, going for the attack.  
Allen dodged most of the punches, only a few hitting him on his side and face. But then vines shot out from the ground and held Allen in place, not able to dodge the attacks. The two smiled, and started the real fun. Allen felt thorns wrapping around his body, slowly making their way up to his neck.  
"Do you like my magic, kid? I'm a vine mage. I ain't too powerful, compared to Boss, but I can easily kill you," one of the men said. Allen couldn't tell which one said that, since his arms were to try and protect his face from the attacks.  
"And I'm a poison mage. Every time I'm hitting you, you are being invaded by my poison," the other man said.  
Allen's hands were pulled back by one of them, the other taking the chance to beat his face and stomach up. Allen grabbed the hands holding him, his left hand feeling numb. The man screamed.  
"Ow! Fuck! This kid just got me with my own thorns!" the man yelled, holding his hand. He glared at Allen, the thorns wrapping around his hand and arm. He punched the boy in the cheek, each thorn slicing his face up. Allen couldn't tell how much blood he has lost already, but he was tired. His left hand stopped the next punch, too numb to feel the thorns stabbing him. Allen felt the thorns grow, going deeper in his hand, which was becoming slippery in his blood. The other man punched his back, making Allen bend over in pain.  
The man took this to his advantage, kneeing Allen's stomach, making him let go of the hand and fall to the ground.  
Allen laid there, in so much pain he was starting to become numb. His cloak was once again soaked in his own blood. He felt sad, the white-haired woman's hard work cleaning it went to waste. His vision blurred as the men kicked him too many times to count. He somewhat smiled as the kicked faded, still there but not. He was fading, not the kicks. That made Allen feel... content. He felt like he was supposed to... For someone...  
"Allen!" Someone yelled, in the distance, Allen not recognizing the voice that yelled his name. He could barely feel the heat the went above him, nor the feeling of snow hitting him. But Allen did feel someone pick up his head and place it on their lap.  
"He's barely conscious, and bleeding out fast. We gotta get him to a doctors!" The girls voice said, and Allen thought she was an angel, for a sudden light coming from her hands. "Leo! Carry Allen to a hospital!" The girl yelled, her voice sounding desperate. Allen couldn't hear he reply she got.  
'Why... She doesn't even know me... Why does she sound like I am her friend... I'm not important to her...'  
Allen's vision darkened as he looked up at the girl who was holding him. She had blonde hair, and a caring face. Allen was sure her smile was like the sun, which Allen felt like he knew.  
Allen felt his skin heat up, but it wasn't blushing. He was being burned! Allen began to panic, but the all the pain he was put through and the burns caught up with him, and he fell unconscious, the feeling of loneliness all he could feel as the world disappeared.


End file.
